Even Though We've Just Met
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: Ashley Seaver is the new girl to the BAU, Reid knows she's the one. Please no negative comments
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CM!

A/N: This chapter based on 6x10 What Happens At Home

"_Where both deliberate, the love is slight: Whoever loved, that loved not at first sight?" _

_- Christopher Marlowe_

Spencer watched her. He didn't care about her background. All he knew was that he was fascinated by her; he knew he wanted to be with her… Ashley Seaver. He had been watching her. Garcia was right; he didn't just think she was pretty. He thought she was beautiful. They were back from the case now and Reid watched Seaver. She was uneasy, unsure of what to do next. She stood by the coffee machine and tapped her fingers on the counter. She scanned the room, trying to take in her surroundings. She was nervous, Reid could tell. He walked over to her.

"Hey Ashley," Reid said with a wave.

"Hello Dr. Reid," she replied in response.

"No need for the doctor, just call me Reid." He explained with a smile.

"Alright," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to make sense of all this. It's my first case, and I can relate to it, I was almost killed." She explained as she trembled at the thought.

"Things get better, we watch each others backs, and we help each other through everything, even when we don't them to." Reid explained as he thought back to his drug addiction.

"Even when you don't want help, they help you?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I had an uh, a drug addiction a few years ago. It was the worst time of my life. I thought no one knew and I didn't want any help from anybody, I realized that my team was trying to do the right thing, because they care about me. We don't let each other down. We're like a family, family always helps family out." He explained with a small smile. He knew Seaver wouldn't know hoe to react to it so he continued. "What I'm trying to say is, you're not alone. Even though you feel like you grew up in a whole different world we can relate to you. None of us came from a great childhood. That's why we are here today. We want to put away the bad guys so less and less kids have to suffer through bad childhoods."

"I just feel like no one can help me. I just feel like wherever I go I'm always going to be judged, labeled as a serial killers daughter. I just want to forget." She explained as a tear ran down her face. Reid put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She stood there trembling. He wrapped his other arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. She wasn't crying anymore, she was sniffling. When she regained composure she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She explained as she sniffled. Reid smiled down at her.

"We're a team, we help each other. I would've done it anyways." He explained. She felt her face turn red and she smiled back at him. She knew instantly that Spencer was different from other guys. He was different from Morgan, from Hotch, and from Rossi. He patted her shoulder.

"I guess I should get going." She explained "Thank you." With that Ashley Seaver nervously walked away. Reid just stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face. Morgan came by.

"I saw all of that. You are the man Reid!" Morgan laughed.

"She just looked like she needed someone to talk to." Reid explained.

"And a shoulder to cry on, man she is head over heels for you. I can sense it." Morgan explained as he patted Reid's shoulder and walked to his desk. Reid hoped that Morgan was right. He hadn't had a girlfriend in such a long time, and it didn't exactly end too well. He was tired of being alone. Reid wanted to find the one, the one who would understand what he was feeling. Reid just wanted someone who would be there for him. He had been feeling down ever since JJ had left, even though it had been several months before. He just wanted someone to call his own. Ashley was the girl who popped in his head when he imagined the perfect the girl – the girl of his dreams. Now that she is here in the flesh Reid knew he couldn't wait around forever, he had to make his move.

The next day at work he was relieved to hear that they hadn't been called away on a case. He desperately wanted to get to know Ashley. She sat at a vacant desk a few feet away. She was doing paperwork from their previous case. Reid couldn't concentrate on his work. He found himself frequently staring at Ashley. Morgan told him that he looked at her like he was in love. Reid tried to protest but he just couldn't. He asked Morgan if it was that obvious, apparently it was.

"Just go talk to her Reid. I know you can make a conversation with all the knowledge locked in your head." Morgan explained.

"But what if she asks me about her dad? What do I do then Morgan?" Reid asked nervously.

"Don't get caught up on the ifs Reid. You just have to move past those. Those are barriers." Morgan told him. "How do you think I feel whenever I see a woman I want to talk to?"

"I just figured that they were attracted to you anyways. You're like a magnet Morgan. Women practically throw themselves at you. I'm just Spencer Reid, the socially awkward genius." He sighed.

"You sure didn't seem socially awkward when Ashley's face was all snuggled up on your chest." Morgan explained with a wink.

"I was comforting her!" Reid explained

"Reid, women like that, they LOVE when men care about what they feel. If you keep comforting her, she'll end up in your bed in no time!" Morgan laughed. Reid raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"So I'm pretty much on the right track?" Reid asked.

"Oh yeah Reid, she wants you." Morgan smiled. "Go get her lover."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN CM! 

"_Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point." __**  
**__- CS Lewis_

Reid walked slowly towards Ashley's desk. His palms sweated. _What if she doesn't want to talk? What if she doesn't like me at all? What if she can't stand me? What if I screw up? What will I do? I have to make a good impression! _Reid knew he had to shake it off. He couldn't think of the downside. _Think positive things Reid! Don't think negative things. You see negative things everyday. Okay how to impress a girl… Alright, let's see. Be well groomed, have a good attitude, show respect, have nice conversations, show interest in her, flirt? Alright uh- respect her opinions and her ideas, don't criticize her, start talking to her CASUALLY, don't play hard to get, frequently tell her you like her. Alright Reid that's enough! _Reid shook the thoughts away from him and made his way over to her desk. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved back at him.

"Hey Reid," she said.

"Hey Ashley, I just came to check up on you." He explained.

"You know you don't need to do that Reid." She explained. "You can talk to me anytime."

"I know, the truth is, I just needed an excuse to come talk to you." Reid explained as he avoided eye contact. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead. His hands got clammy.

"I really like you Reid." Ashley smiled at him.

"You can call me Spencer." He explained with a grin.

"Ooh, looks like I'm working my way up there if I can call you by your first name."

"But I'm serious, Ashley, I really, really like you." He explained with a serious face. He licked his dry lips. She signaled him to move in closer. He did.

"I like you Spencer." She explained with a serious face.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Reid asked her casually.

"Sure, it's a date." She explained with a cheery smile. At that moment Reid could've sworn that a little orchestra was playing in his head. Top hats and all, the cymbals clanged and clashed while the triangles rang out.

Reid headed over to Morgan's desk with the hugest smile on his face. His face just seemed to glow.

"Hey there Pretty Boy, I'm assuming it went well?" Morgan asked with his classic grin. Reid eagerly nodded.

"Oh my gosh Morgan, she likes me!" Reid explained enthusiastically. Reid was totally aware of the fact that he sounded like a giddy fangirl.

"Alright my man, what is your next move?" Morgan asked in curiosity.

"Lunch," Reid explained.

"You got a date?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, today," Reid explained. "Should I not have done that?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No, you're fine. I was just worried. Do you know where you're going yet?" Morgan asked.

"Damn, I don't. What do I do?" Reid asked.

"Just casually ask her what she likes." Morgan explained. "If she's head over heels for you too, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay, I'm just really nervous. You remember the last time I had a girlfriend." Reid explained.

"She was a character, and a bit of a head case." Morgan explained with a laugh.

"Hey, I thought you said you like her?" Reid asked.

"Reid, she was too wild for you and I could tell from the moment you introduced her to me that it wouldn't end well…" Morgan honestly explained. Reid shrugged it off. "Alright go tame your woman, get a restaurant outta her." Reid nodded and headed back to Ashley's desk.

"Hey," he said quietly as he appeared behind her.

"Hey Spencer," she explained with a smile.

"I was just wondering you know where you wanted to go." Reid explained in a shy tone.

"Spencer, it honestly doesn't matter to me." She explained. "I just want to be with you, It doesn't matter where at."

"I just want this to be amazing. I don't want to mess this up." Reid explained quietly.

"Alright fine, I guess Olive Garden." She suggested. Reid nodded.

"Thanks," he replied shyly before returning back to Morgan's desk.

So what was it?" Morgan asked in curiosity.

"Olive Garden, who would've thought that Ashley was a soup and salad type of girl," Reid explained.

"She looks like that to me, you know proper good girl." Morgan explained. Reid thought it over.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He agreed. "What do I do during the date Morgan?"

"Reid, you have to be yourself." Morgan explained flat out honestly.

"I know, but it just seems so hard. I keep thinking that I will tense up and act like a loon for the entire date." Reid explained sadly.

"Reid she likes you for who you are, something tells me that being yourself won't scare her away. You got this; you got to believe in yourself kid." Morgan explained

"Can you at least give me some pointers, anything?" Reid begged.

"Alright fine, well obviously you have to be kind to her. Don't dominate the conversation, so cut out some facts. Don't forget your manners, don't be something that you're not. And most importantly don't rush it!" Morgan explained. Reid paused and thought for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Alright, I think I can handle that." Reid explained with a small smile.

"You're still nervous aren't you?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"Yes Morgan, I am nervous! I mean just look at her, she's beautiful, and nice, and caring, I could just go on and on." Reid explained.

"And to think you guys have only just met…" Morgan mentioned. "It's almost as if you two were destined to meet."

"That sounds like something Garcia would tell me." Reid explained with a smile.

"That's my girl!" Morgan laughed.

"I wonder if Ashley is nervous…" Reid asked.

"She may not look like it on the outside, but she is probably just as nervous as you are." Morgan explained.

"You think so?" Reid asked, he sneaked a glance at her. She looked perfectly normally, unlike Reid who was fidgeting like crazy.

"Hey man you just gotta calm down; it won't be as bad as you think… it could be the start of something great." Morgan explained with a smile.

"I sure hope so Morgan, I sure hope so…" Reid whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

A/N: Pretty please r&r! I'll try updating once a week! Oh and yes, I'm u huge Leonardo DiCaprio fan… you'll read about it soon enough in this chapter

"_Nothing is so embarrassing as the first tete-a-tete, when there is everything to say, unless it is the last, when everything has been said."_

_Unknown_

Reid and Seaver sat at Olive Garden, the two had just arrived and Reid was more nervous than an athlete competing in the Olympics. Is hands were getting sweaty and he couldn't stop shaking. He just couldn't regain his composure. He felt like an absolute fool, trying to imagine and beautiful girl like Ashley Seaver with a boy like himself.

"Are you okay Spencer?" Ashley asked in concern.

"I'm just really nervous, I'm really sorry." He apologized with a sad face.

"Hey we all get butterflies, I have them right now." She explained with a smile.

"I don't believe you." He said with an innocent smile.

"I've learned over the years, over countless interviews about my dad you know? I still get interviewed sometimes. People just want to know about the serial killers daughter, it's sickening." She explained.

"I know right? It's not like they want to relive the memories." Reid explained. "They just want to forget, they just want to lock those thoughts away."

"My life changed so much after the media released all the information, especially when my friends found out. I moved away in a heartbeat, new school, new friends, new life… new name." She explained. "It was all so overwhelming."

"I bet, sometimes I wonder about the kids from my previous cases, I just want to check on them sometimes. Agent Gideon did that. He checked up them, just to see how they were holding up, and how they were doing." Reid explained.

"Do you do that Spencer?" Ashley asked, "Do you check up on the kids?" Ashley asked in curiosity.

"I usually don't, but I have once. His name was Adam Jackson, it was a rare case, and he had an identity disorder. He had a female persona, and 'she' just took over, he name was Amanda. Adam is just locked away in his head somewhere, I tried to help Amanda find Adam, but Amanda just wouldn't cooperate. I gave up." Spencer explained sadly. "Adam is still locked inside."

"I'm really curious how the rest of my cases are going to end up. I'm going to have a totally different point of view because of my history. But at least the kids will know that there is hope, they can make things right." She explained with a smile.

Spencer and Ashley got their food a while later and Spencer hadn't even realized how well the date had been going.

"You know I feel like we've been talking about work too much." Ashley explained to Spencer.

"I know right?" Spencer explained.

"So have you seen 127 Hours?" Ashley asked.

"No not yet, is it any good?" Spencer asked.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen it," she explained with a laugh.

"Then why would ask me that?" He asked.

"Well it was nominated for best picture." She explained.

"True, well so were Inception, Toy Story 3, and many others." Spencer explained.

"Inception was great." Ashley explained with a smile.

"Are you a Leonardo DiCaprio fan by any chance?" Spencer asked.

"Oh my gosh yes, he is so amazing!" She exclaimed.

"What's your favorite film that he starred in?" Spencer asked

"Definitely Catch Me If You Can." She explained.

"Hmm," Reid replied.

"What, did you think I was a Titanic type of girl?" Ashley asked with a laugh.

"Most people are, and it is his most seen film." Spencer explained.

"I like Titanic; it's just not my favorite. But I also like What's Eating Gilbert Grape and The Aviator." She explained.

"DiCaprio did great in What's Eating Gilbert Grape, considering it was one of his first films and his age." Spencer explained.

"So how did it go kid?" Morgan asked later that day when Reid and Seaver got back from lunch.

"It went great actually." Reid explained with a smile.

"Did you learn anything new about her?" Morgan asked in curiosity.

"Leonardo DiCaprio,' Reid whispered.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.

"She's a huge Leonardo DiCaprio fan." Reid explained.

"Hey we all got our quirks." Morgan explained.

"That's a quirk?" Reid asked.

"Well it was something unexpected. What's her favorite film…? Titanic?" He asked. Reid smiled and nodded. "Then what is it?"

"Catch Me If You Can." Reid explained with a smile. "You know I just now made the connection that Frank Abagnale was being chased by the FBI."

"Ha, so she likes her job at least." Morgan explained.

"Yeah, let's hope so. You know, that movie makes me think of Garcia." Reid explained.

"How so?" Morgan asked.

"Well if you can't catch them, join them." Reid explained with a smile as he turned to go back to his desk.

"Wait, what do you mean kid?" Morgan asked in confusion. Reid turned back around.

"Just go rent the movie Morgan, it will all make sense." Reid explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CM!

A/N: Please stop making negative comments. I had to delete an extremely rude comment from the last chapter.

"_I think it's nice when people find love, because I feel like everyone deserves it." _

_Drew Barrymore_

"So are you going to give me the details Reid?" Morgan asked later that day. Their day was dwindling down to an end and Reid was amazed at how the day had turned out.

"I gave you all the details already Morgan!" Reid explained in honesty.

"Hmm, I don't believe you. One day I'll squeeze the truth out of you." Morgan explained with a laugh.

"Too bad there is nothing else to it Morgan." Reid explained with a smile. He still couldn't believe it. This morning he had been Spencer Reid, a guy just afraid of love, a guy that hadn't had a girlfriend in so long. He was surprised that one day could change his life. Spencer was aware of how sappy that sounded, but he just couldn't control his happy emotions, it was almost as if his heart had overflowed with love. He was unaware of the feeling of love. But when it hit him, he knew what it was immediately. He loved the feeling; he loved it in every way. Reid hoped that the feeling of love wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Whenever Reid saw Ashley all he could think of was the moment he met her. That's all he could think of. She looked so pure, so innocent. He knew instantly that he could connect with her. Reid was so happy that she came along; he was starting to get lonely. He didn't want to end up like his mother – minus the paranoid schizophrenic part. He didn't want to grow up alone, like she was now. Reid was tried of getting into relationships that wouldn't last, like his parents. Reid wanted to start a family, he was certain it wouldn't happen. Now because Ashley was introduced into his life, Spencer felt hope. He felt like all of these things he hoped for could eventually come true if he really wanted them to… And Reid really did want them to. He knew he couldn't screw up. He had to be the perfect boyfriend. He had to be willing to do the things that she wanted to do, to accept the way she is, to embrace her weaknesses. He knew he had to do all of these things. Reid tries to do all of those things in his last relationship, but he just didn't feel a connection, and she wasn't willing to do the same. But he knew things would be different with Ashley if things got serious. He wouldn't have to hide details of his job with her, because she would be there. There was nothing more comforting- or scarier. What if she were to get hurt? Reid knew he was thinking so far ahead, but he still couldn't help but think about it. He had seen so many people get hurt and Reid just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt. He knew that wouldn't happen, people were going to get hurt everyday, though the thought of it just seemed to stick in his mind.

He couldn't handle it when Garcia had gotten shot, or when he watched Prentiss get dragged away for a beating. He couldn't handle it when Morgan was pinned down as a suspect for a murder, or when JJ was forced to leave the BAU in order to make Strauss look good. He couldn't handle when Elle had gotten shot, or when Hotch fell into a depression when Foyet murdered his wife. Reid was tired of seeing the people around him he loved get hurt. He was sick of it; it disgusted him in every way. Even though he had just met Ashley, it managed to break his heart a little when she was held hostage by an unsub on her very first case, it must've scared her stiff. Reid knew he would never forget the first time he was held hostage. Hell, he knew he would never forget any of the numerous times he was held hostage. It just became normal to him. He just assumed that when the team would find out that he was in trouble they must think something like 'Reid is held hostage… again?' He couldn't help but let out a small smirk at that. Even though the situations he had been in were dead serious. Though it did comfort him knowing that behind all of the suffering is hope, even though it may seem so far away, all you really need are the ones who love you enough to help you. Reid knew that if he ever got in trouble or if Ashley got in trouble they would have each other and their team for help.

"What's this about a date I hear?" Garcia asked Reid later that day. She had him pinned down by the coffee machine when he was on break.

"Uh yeah, I guess I forget to tell you." Reid offered as an excuse. He knew it wouldn't work against the witty Penelope Garcia.

"Hell yeah you forgot! How could that slip your mind?" She asked

"I don't know, it was all so fast, so perfect, it all just seemed right in place." Reid explained with a smile.

"And you never told me it was the new girl." Garcia explained.

"Ashley Seaver, he name is Ashley." Reid stated.

"I know her name Sweets; I just couldn't believe it when Derek told me. I didn't know that you had that much game!" Garcia explained with a laugh and a smile. "And I guess that means I'm right when I said that you thought she was cute on our last case."

"Yeah I guess it does, now doesn't it?" Reid explained with a smile.

"I'm always right Boy Wonder, don't you ever forget that." Garcia explained. "Oh and I better hear some juicy details about that date or I will destroy all of your personal files with the click of a button."

"Okay, will do." Reid explained before he headed back to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CM

A/N: Please R&R! I really need some viewer feedback to improve the story, feel free to pitch any ideas!

"_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you."_

_Unknown_

Spencer was a wreck. Seaver knew it, Morgan knew it, Hotch knew it, Rossi knew and Garcia grieved along with him. Reid couldn't believe it. His best friend was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye. All Reid did was stare at Emily's vacant desk just thinking that she would come back. He knew she wasn't coming back, there was no way. It wasn't like she wasn't really dead. Reid could hardly control himself when JJ broke the news to the team about a week ago. He was a completely different person. He had practically isolated himself from everyone. The sadness was manifest in the team's faces everyday they came in to work. None of them could walk past Prentiss' desk without a pang of sadness running up their body.

Spencer wished he could take back all the mean things he had done to Emily when she had first arrived to the BAU, when Spencer was still addicted to drugs. He had snapped at her multiple times and a tear ran down his cheek every time he thought about it. Seaver tried to help Spencer, but it was difficult because she didn't know Seaver for that long. She didn't know her well enough to feel the same excruciating pain that Spencer and the rest of the team was feeling. She felt so out of place. She felt bad because she wasn't as sad as they were. Seaver could only hope and pray that Spencer would come out of this depression, it was killing her to see him like this. Their relationship had been going great; this was an unexpected sore spot in their relationship. A much unexpected sore spot, Seaver didn't scold Spencer that he was sad all the time. Instead she helped him through it. She asked him about all the good times that Spencer and Emily had together in the past. Not only did it help Spencer feel a little bit better but it also helped Ashley learn more about Spencer.

Spencer often scolded himself that he didn't tell anyone about Lauren Reynolds sooner. He knew something sounded off when Emily explained that Lauren Reynolds had died. Spencer knew it just didn't seem right. Spencer had been worried about Emily a few weeks prior to her murder. And it made him angry that Prentiss just ran away like that, why would she? They were her family; Spencer just couldn't handle the loss. Emily was like a wiser, older sister, that was full of surprises and secrets- some good and some bad…

"_I see your face in, strangers on the street. I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep. And in the long light, I play it all fine. But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light."_

_Ke$ha_

Spencer knew he was getting nowhere. He had woken up in the middle of the night screaming because he had a nightmare every night for the past week. He woke up every night drenched in sweat and his fist clenching the bed covers. He smoothed back his sweaty hair. He knew he needed help, he couldn't keep doing this. He didn't want Ashley to think he was weak. He needed to prove that he was strong. The boyfriends are supposed to be the tough ones in the relationship, not the baby crying in the corner. That's exactly how Spencer felt he had acted.

"_Even his grief's are a joy, long after, to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured."_

_Homer_

"I need help." Spencer told Ashley the next morning at work.

"Are you sure Spencer?" She asked in uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm a wreck and I don't want to put you through this." Spencer explained. Then it hit Ashley, she felt like a burden. She felt like she was a burden in Spencer's life. The only reply she could give was a nod.

"Okay," she finally replied. She sighed and turned back to her desk. Reid unfortunately didn't pick up on the signals that Seaver was portraying.

"_Every evening I turn my worries over to God. He's going to be up all night anyway."_

_Mary C. Crowley_

Seaver sat at her desk trying to focus on her work but somehow she ended up worrying and chewing and picking at her finger nails. Was she really a burden in Spencer's life? She felt like such an inconvenience right now. She felt like she just put more strain on Spencer. She didn't know how to help him or how the amount of pain and the struggling he was going through. It was as if Spencer was a different person from a faraway foreign country that she had never met before. She felt hopeless all she wanted to do was help Spencer out. But how could she? She tried looking up ways on the internet, but it made her feel lame. What kind of person can't help someone out when they are sad? She looked up things to help her out. She read that she should not judge, she shouldn't make it about her, take care of herself too, don't help alone- get other people to help too. Find a source of inspiration; learn everything that you can, bring everything back to love. Seaver knew that helping someone through a tough time can be extremely difficult, it can emotionally damaging and a bit depressing at some times. However she also knew that through it, it also helps the victim so to say, who really loves them enough to help. Seaver figured she could do it. If she really wanted to show Spencer that she loved him, she figured that helping him now, when he needed it the most would definitely prove it to him.

"Hey," Seaver said when she walked up to Spencer later that day.

"Hey Ashley," He replied quietly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm willing to help with whatever you need to do to get better, so to say." She explained quietly.

"Thanks, it's really hard on me. But you know that already." Spencer explained.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Ashley asked.

"I think I'm going to go see a therapist." Spencer explained. Ashley nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: I would like to thank the 15 of you for adding this to your favs and the 17 of you who added this to your alerts I promise updates will speed up soon considering I only 2 and a half weeks of school left!

Reid was filled with joy. Finding out that JJ would be coming back soon overfilled him with infinite joy. Just a fortnight ago he was stricken with sadness that Emily was gone. However that still pulled at his heart strings and things had gotten better, this just made him forget for the moment that good things could happen.

Spencer was relieved with how well things had been going, he was afraid that things would keep getting worse and worse ever since Emily died, but it seemed that it was just the opposite.

However one thing he couldn't shake was the dream he had a few nights before. It baffled him and he wasn't sure to trust his dreams like Romeo had or treat them like they were nothing like Mercutio. Love hadn't been rough with him, how could he be rough with love? As for now Reid decided that it was a foolish dream that meant nothing.

It had almost been five months since Spencer and Ashley started dating. Spencer was glad he trusted his instincts and just went after her. Spencer realized how it was pretty much like love at first sight, which was true for Romeo and Juliet. However they weren't from families that feuded for generations, and Spencer was certain that they wouldn't die.

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost lunch. He walked over to Ashley's desk.

"Hey," He said, patting her on the shoulder. She was holding something in her hand; it seemed to keep her preoccupied. After a second or two she snapped around with an uneasy smile.

"Oh hey Spencer," she replied nervously. Spencer looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked her.

"Oh nothing at all," she put the object in her pocket. Not wanting to interrogate her Spencer regretfully let it slip by.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." Spencer explained.

"Oh no thanks, a friend of mine is in town and she gave me a call and I was going to eat with her. I haven't seen her in ages. You understand don't you Spencer?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah I completely understand." He explained with a little disappointment in his voice. She had either overlooked his tone or didn't care.

"Thanks, I'll definitely be able to tomorrow though." She explained, getting up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Spencer watched her walk out and turn to go to the elevator. He didn't mind that Ashley had lunch plans; it mainly bugged him that she waited till last minute to tell him. Spencer hoped that he wasn't becoming paranoid. But Spencer really wanted to know what she was holding that captivated her.

He thought that it was something from her friend, maybe this was he best friend from college or high school. He decided it wouldn't be smart to ponder over this the entire day so he just let it slip.

Later That Day

Ashley came back from lunch late. Spencer wasn't sure if Hotch noticed or not. She was lucky that they hadn't been called away on a case. She would have been in a world of hurt. Spencer had been worrying about her. She came back almost half an hour late. Spencer would glance at the door every few minutes, when she finally did come back he didn't approach her. He figured he would let her tell him. He checked traffic reports, there had been none. So if she used that as an excuse he would know that it wasn't a valid excuse.

However Spencer did notice that she did have a huge smile on her face and didn't even seem to take notice that she was late. She didn't seem to notice the glances that her teammates were giving her either. Spencer really wondered what she did during lunch… Somehow he wasn't convinced that she had gone out for lunch with a friend…


End file.
